


Don’t Speak

by Alltheshrinks



Series: Infidelity Verse [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alltheshrinks/pseuds/Alltheshrinks
Summary: Jensen tells Jared about the pregnancy and then has to leave early.Song is Don't Speak by No Doubt
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Infidelity Verse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886815
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32





	Don’t Speak

**Author's Note:**

> All of these verses are stand alone and can be read separately, though it is helpful to read the others. The only thing you need to know is that J2 are married to other people, but have had an on again, off again relationship for almost their entire adult life.
> 
> Comments make me insanely happy, I love engaging with all of you. Follow me over on Twitter @tltm78

Jensen makes it to the doctor's office in plenty of time, his flight landed and he was able to beat traffic for once. He is twenty minutes early when Ella comes into view. He kisses her cheek and then takes a seat inside the waiting room of the doctor's office. Jensen picks up a Sports Illustrated from the seat next to him and Ella takes out her phone, she is playing Candy Crush. The game is so addicting. 

  
  


_ Jared lays against the pillows of the hotel room bedding, turned away from Jensen, and feigns sleep, whilst the other man sends off a series of texts. The sun isn't up in the sky very high and the clock on his side of the king-sized bed says that it is just after six, meaning that it is eight am already in Texas.  _

_ Jensen is an early riser, he has a nine to five job in insurance sales and sits at a desk. He usually is up and running in the mornings in enough time to eat up five miles and back to shower and take J.T. to school.  _

_ Jared by contrast is not an early riser; his oldest is in the third grade and catches the bus at their drive and three-year-old Eli has been diagnosed as high-functioning autistic and they have decided to not send him to school yet. Jared sometimes wonders if his son's developmental issues are not God's way of punishing him for not being able to stay away from the other man. If it is, then Jared hates God even more than he already did.  _

_ "I know you're awake, Jared," Jensen's sleep saturated tone fractures the silence of the room.  _

_ "I wasn't pretending to be asleep, I was giving you privacy," Jared says and turns over. He stares at the ceiling of the dim room instead of facing Jensen.  _

_ "I need to get up soon," the older man says, running his fingers through his bed head and rearranging the sheets on the bed. "My flight is early, El has a doctor's appointment this afternoon." _

_ Jared's first thought is to be confused, Jensen never flies back before the afternoon, giving them time together. His next thought is overwhelming sadness that the time he thought they had together is no longer a reality. It takes him a whole three minutes to actually be concerned about Jensen's wife. Jared finally turns his head to look at the man next to him, "Is she okay?"  _

_ Jensen smiles a little sadly, "She is fine, we're pregnant," the way that the words fall from his lips, you would think that he was telling Jared about some fatal disease that she was dying of. The only fatal part about it is that it will probably kill what is left of his and Jensen's relationship.  _

_ "How did that happen?" Jared asks quietly. He wants with every fiber of his being to be Jensen's best friend and to listen as an unbiased third party, but that gets harder every time that something like this happens.  _

_ Jensen bites his lip and gives the younger of the pair a look that says, "Seriously?"  _

_ "How did that happen, Jensen?" He asks a little louder and then he sits up in the bed, pulling his bedding tight around his own narrow waist.  _

_ "The usual way," is all that Jensen will say.  _

_ Jared scoffs and crosses his arms, "You weren't even trying to prevent it, were you?" Jared hates being this upset about things, firstly because it is illogical for either of them to expect that the other is going to stop having unprotected sex with their spouses. It is why they always use protection with each other. Secondly, he hates that no matter how hard he tries to walk away, he never will be able to. This is as much Jared's fault as it is Jensen's and he hates knowing that it is in his power to stop it.  _

_ "She says she was taking birth control and it took us so long to have J. T., that I wasn't concerned about it. Why would I be, Jared? Please tell me what I should say to my wife that will explain my sudden need to have protected sex with her?" Jensen knew this was a bad idea when he got on the plane yesterday.  _

_ He throws the covers off and then goes looking for his clothing. Jared watches him pile up his scattered garments and then heads into the ensuite and starts the shower up immediately. Jared wants to get dressed and leave, let Jensen sulk for a while, but he can't.  _

_ The bathroom door is open, Jensen could have locked him out, but he didn't. It never even dawns on him to knock, he just opens the frosted glass of the enclosure and steps into the cloud of steam. If Jensen is startled by him and his arrival, he hides it really well, he doesn't turn around, just lets the shower jets soak his hair.  _

_ The water is running off of the older man's muscular back in rivulets, that stream down to his perfectly round and artfully sculpted ass. Jared has seen a lot of art in his day, and the man standing before him is the epitome of master workmanship. If Jared believed in God, he would think that he had a very good day when Jensen was created.  _

_ He steps up behind him and crowds in close, letting the water drench his own hair and body, he then applies open mouth kisses on the other man's moistened nape. "Jared?" Jensen moans but doesn't move away. _

_ "Don't Jensen," is all Jared can say. His voice is wrecked, heavy with heartbreak and emotion.  _

_ Jensen spins around under the cascade of water and wraps his arms around Jared's lower back and kisses the other man, unsure of what is water from the spray and what are tears. "We can't keep doing this and you know it." He says in between the delicate and chaste kisses that he places on the other man's cheeks and across the bridge of his nose.  _

_ "Don't give me reasons," Jared wants to drop down to his knees and begs him not to go. "Just don't say anything, okay?" He won't beg, it won't get him anywhere. So he drops to his knees for another reason.  _

_ The hard tile is unforgiving on his bare joints, but Jared thinks of it as his penance, right before he swallows Jensen down completely and he worships in a whole other way. This act right here, every time it happens, brings Jared closer to his God. The one who doesn't care if boys love boys or about people who cheat on their significant others. He hollows his cheeks out, trying his damnedest not to inhale water as he breathes through his nose and sucks as if his life depends on it.  _

_ Jensen threads his fingers through the long, dark tresses at the back of Jared's head, allowing his own upper body to fall back against the wall of the shower. He can't remember why this is a bad idea, when Jared is looking up at him, the colors of his eyes each one warring over dominance like the fur of a calico cat.  _

_ Jared's thumbs are pressing into the little grooves of Jensen's carved out Adonis Belt, like he imagines a sculptor's hands would fit, kneading the soft, practically hairless flesh into something that will beguile thousands. God definitely had a good day.  _

_ Jared licks and sucks at every inch of Jensen's gorgeous cock, suckles on the head, and dips his tongue down into the slit, before he fondles his balls, tugging and rolling around the circular appendages.  _

_ "Touch yourself," Jensen moans out, looking down at the crouching man. The absolute erotic display that is currently playing out before his own eyes if going to be his undoing.  _

_ Jared complies, clutching at his own throbbing length, teasing the head gently, before his hold tightens and he starts to stroke himself in earnest. He hums around the standing man, letting the vibrations of his vocal cords drive Jensen absolutely wild.  _

_ Jensen tugs at Jared's bicep, yanking him off of his red, aching length and hauls him up onto his feet in the slippery stall. Jared steadies himself and then Jensen says, "I want to kiss you." _

_ Jared wraps his arms around the other man's broad back, drawing him close, "So kiss me." _

_ Jensen does not disappoint, he crowds in, encircling the taller of the pair in the center of his athletic arms and then allows the plump edges of his mouth to wholly engulf his lover's. Jared can only sigh, trying to match the roughness and speed of Jensen's ministrations as they struggle for control. _

_ Jared breaks away first, allowing his own swollen lips to rest against Jensen's stubbled chin, as the other man gently presses their foreheads together.  _

_ Jared is already wrapping an enormous fist around both of their thick, heavy girths that are bulging with extra blood and need. The sensation of their velvety skin, gliding together, entangled together in the confines of Jared's massive palm is rapturous in and of itself.  _

_ Jensen rocks and grinds against the taller man, his rhythm is unpredictable and frantic, as he fucks into that wonderfully tight and damp ring of digits.  _

_ Jared can only close his eyes and feel, how much his body yearns and aches for the touch of the other man when he is right there and when he isn't. He lets go of all the thoughts of soon; soon Jensen will be getting back on a plane and going home, soon they will have even less time than before.  _

_ The younger man just tightens his grasp, pistons his own hips as fast as his body will allow him, letting his climax grab him tightly and then spiral out all of his nerve endings like a supernova. There is light and heat that he absorbs like a star would and then he is exploding in a thousand pieces.  _

_ Jensen shudders against him, his muscles going rigid, and then his body quakes, the action putting all of the broken pieces of Jared back together and sealing them with a love that neither of them will ever admit out loud.  _

_ Moments pass, just holding on to each other for dear life, as the spray and warmth of the liquid falling down on them washes away all the evidence of their coupling.  _

_ Jensen is the first to move, he grabs the bottle of shampoo inside the shower and opens the cap. It is some of the mint shampoos that this hotel stocks and he dumps it in his palm. He lathers the soap to a rich foam in Jared's long hair, scraping his nails across the other man's scalp, which Jared leans into like a cat would. He nearly purrs.  _

_ Neither man speaks, just trades gentle caresses, and steals soft kisses until they are both clean. Jensen grabs a towel and gets rid of all the residual moisture clinging to both of their bodies.  _

_ Jared sits on the bed in his boxers, watching as Jensen packs his carry on and his laptop case with all of the anal-retentiveness that only an insurance executive could have. Placing all of his belongings in each little compartment, where they belong. Jared wonders which little compartment that he belongs in, in the older man's orderly and methodically organized life. Jared whose sock doesn't always match or whose earbuds are tangled mess, or who has to dig out the hundreds of notes that remind him of phone numbers and to-do lists.  _

_ Jensen kisses him softly, like he always does before he leaves him and Jared watches him walk out of the door, like a hundred times before. He feels an overwhelming sadness, that this is all ending. That they need to stop pretending who they are.  _

  
  


"Ackles?" the nurse holding the door open at the waiting room called out. Jensen puts his magazine down and lets his wife take a hold of his hand and lead him behind the nurse with her chart. He sits quietly down while she is weighed, her vitals taken, and given a paper gown. He can still smell the mint shampoo heavy in the air and feel Jared against his skin. He needs to learn how to forget, but he won't.


End file.
